The Vampire Lestat//The Queen of the Damned
|Row 1 title = Author |Row 1 info = Anne Rice |Row 2 title = Publication date |Row 2 info = 1985-1988 |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Horror |Row 4 title = Series |Row 4 info = The Vampire Chronicles |Row 5 title = Preceded by |Row 5 info = Interview with the Vampire |Row 6 title = Followed by |Row 6 info = The Tale of the Body Thief }} Anne Rice sequel duology to Interview with the Vampire. I own both parts and have them twice. Published in two parts: *''The Vampire Lestat'' (1985) *''The Queen of the Damned'' (1988) Length By my analysis of my paperback editions''The Vampire Lestat'' is 590 pages long, with approximately 36 blank pages, and has 2146 characters on page 173, and The Queen of the Damned goes from p3 to p573 and I counted up 30 blanks, and page 141 has 2002 characters.: *''The Vampire Lestat'' - 618 standard pages *''The Queen of the Damned'' - 563 standard pages (total 1180 standard pages) First read (2007) Format *''The Vampire Lestat'': Paperback 2006 Time Warner Books edition, probably the one I bought for myself but I'm honestly not sure. *''The Queen of the Damned'': Paperback 2006 Time Warner Books edition, again I expect the one I bought for myself. Journal Read some time ago, 2007 probably. At least I read Tale of the Body Thief and Memnoch in 2008, and that wasn't long after reading this. Rating 2 I expect, maybe even 3. Second read (April 2013) Format As above. Journal The Vampire Lestat Started it after finishing Interview with the Vampire. As of 16th of April I was half way through and thought it was sorta weird. Finished it on the morning of the 22nd of April. I got a bit puzzled in the middle, thinking it wasn't actually that good, and there was a lot of emotional rambling, good in small doses but started to get to me. But I loved the ending and I'm well ready to read the next one. I was a little miffed that Lestat really didn't seem to be the same character from Interview, taking into account of course that Louis put his spin on it, but by the end I could see how it happened. I'm really looking forward, actually, to reading The Vampire Armand and Pandora, which previously annoyed me as diversions from the incomplete story of Lestat. The Queen of the Damned Started it after finishing The Vampire Lestat, on April 22nd 2013, and finished it on May 6th, on the way back from Hayley's. It was very good, I think I got it much more than last time, it was fascinating to see how thoughtful Anne Rice is about philosophy, science and religion. There was a bit of excessively long 'feelings' and descriptions, and it's only not a 3 because I was often not strongly compelled to keep reading. Rating 2 Reading record Previous book: [[Interview with the Vampire|Anne Rice, Interview with the Vampire]] Next book: [[Harry Potter and the Natural 20|'Sir Poley', Harry Potter and the Natural 20]] (II) Ratings, awards, mentions and recommendations =Links and references= Category:Works Category:Books Category:Horror books Category:Vampire books Category:1980s books Category:American books Category:Books read in 2007 Category:Books read in 2013 Category:Books with 2 rating